magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 5
Vol 1 No 5 was cover-dated April 1994 and cost £3.95. 2 cover disks were attached. Coverdisks UFO: Enemy Unknown - 2 pages (10-11) Dragonsphere - 1 page (12) Scoop! Myst - Chris Buxton - 2 pages (14-15) The Chaos Engine - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (16-17) Fleet Defender: The F-14 Tomcat Simulation - Andy Butcher - 2 pages (18-19) Eyewitness Dragon Tales - 1 page (22) Red Hell - 1 page (30) Charts - 1 page (31) Other News *EA's CD upgrades: Shadowcaster, Space Hulk & Syndicate - (23) *Player Manager: Kevin Keegan's Player Manager from Imagineer - (23) *Ravenloft from US Gold - (24-25) *Compact challenge: The Software Toolworks CD-ROM Challenge Pack - (24) *Finally, the nominations: The 1994 ECTS Awards - (24) *Arcade Pool from Team 17 - (24) *Soccer Kid and Formula One Team Manager from Krisalis - (25) *Ole, ole, ole, ole!: FIFA International Soccer from Electronic Arts - (25) *More Great Naval Battles: Great Naval Battles Vol. II: Guadalcanal 1942-43 from SSI - (26) *A refreshing change: Dark Legions from US Gold - (26) *Interplay intermingle: MCA purchase minority holding in Interplay - (26) *Lamborghini: Lamborghini American Challenge from Titus - (26) *The lure of gold...: Award Winners: Gold Edition from Empire - (26) *Ishar 3: The mythical kingdom of Kendoria is in for yet more trouble... - (28-29) *Multimedia menagerie: Not quite game and not quite entertainment, but somewhere in-between - CD-ROM-style - (28) *SimCity 2000 is Number One: SimCity demo disk top charts - (28) *The CD-ROMs are coming!: 22.4% of market - (28) *Virgin strike a Sensible deal: Virgin sign two year publishing deal with Sensible Software - (28) *Travelling light: Flight Light and Flight Light Plus from SubLOGIC - (29) Regulars Contents - 2 pages (5-6) Editorial - Gary Whitta - 1 page (9) Q&A: The Unbelievable Truth - 1 page (32) Opinion *It's not the winning or the losing... - Chris Buxton - 1 page (35) *We're all Doomed! - Stuart Campbell - 1 page (37) *Software Affected Disorder - Gary Penn - 1 page (39) Cables (Letters) - 2 pages (40-41) Shareware: Epic Exploration - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (88-89) :Featuring Electro Man, The Xargon Trilogy, Jill of the Jungle, Brix and Heartlight Why the hell... can't life be a bowl of cherries - John Tapper - page 114 Features The PC Gamer Top 50 PC Games of All Time - 14 pages (43-56) *Number 1: SimCity 2000 - 1 page (55) Reviews Budget Games Diagnostics Alone in the Dark 2 - Solution - 4 pages (92-95) Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Guide: Part 2 - 2 pages (96-97) Campaign II - Tips - 1 page (98) SimCity 2000 - Tips - 1 page (99) 911 Emergency - 1 page (100) Systems Comms Without Frills - Simon Williams - 3 pages (102-104) :Games don't just come on floppy disks. Fit yourself up with a modem - it needn't be complicated - and all sorts of info and on-line games are yours to explore in an instant. Adverts CD-ROM Today - 3 pages (69-71) PC Answers - 1 page (77) MTB Pro - 1 page (78) Future Music - 1 page (79) PC Format Issue 31 - 1 page (101) Edge Issue 7 - 2 pages (106-107) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Chris Buxton Art Editor :Maryanne Booth Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Staff Writer :Andy Butcher Designer :James Blackwell Contributing Writers :Stuart Campbell, Gary Penn, Phil South, Brian Walker, Simon Williams Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews